


Korrasami CONFIRMED

by Fiddles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING:<br/>Crackfic, read at own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami CONFIRMED

It was incredible, it **_felt_** incredible; stepping into the Portal was like being engulfed by a warm, luminescent blanket. Asami would be too nervous to remain inside, had it not been for her partner, holding her hand. When the two were together, it just seemed like nothing could harm them, as if they were safe from the world’s hardships.

“Are you ready?” asked Korra, beaming with excitement.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” she replied.

“Right then, let’s go!”

There was a brilliant flash of light, as they entered the Spirit World, disappearing from sight. Then they kissed and got married and adopted lots of helpless poor children and they loved each other and someone built a statue, to honour their awesomeness and… and… shit. I’m getting ahead of myself again. I mean yeah, those things are gonna happen, but probably not all at once, as amazing as that would be. Ok, let’s take this slow…

 

So Korra and Asami were having hot, steamy bi sex when- crap, did it again! Welp, third time’s the charm. *Ehem*

 

Their time in the Spirit World was incredible, more than either of them could expect. They’d take long walks through the Spirit Forests, mesmerized by the stunning, strange and multi-coloured plants. Asami would always try their fruit, curious as to how they tasted. At sundown (or, at least, the Spirit equivalent of that), they would sit near the Tree of Time, peacefully drinking some tea. Sometimes they’d play with nearby spirits, or lie down on the smooth grass, trying to guess the shapes of drifting clouds. After nightfall, Asami and Korra would sleep inside a little hut, which the Spirits had built especially for them. Everything was perfect, a dream come true, one that neither party wanted to end.

One day, as they were looking for lychee fruit, Asami suddenly stopped and turned to face her partner.

“Korra” she said, falling on one knee “do you take me” she gingerly reached for Korra’s hand “to be your wife?”

Korra was starstruck, left completely speechless. She half-embraced, half-tackled Asami to the ground, unable to contain herself.

“Yes!” she said crying “But only if you do the same!”

Tears of joy ran down both their cheeks

They kissed. It was beautiful


End file.
